


Double Trouble

by Ehwell



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth is a doctor, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, Multi, i guess, who doesn't love polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehwell/pseuds/Ehwell
Summary: Her shift was almost over. The hospital was quiet. What could possibly go wrong?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aruallz](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=aruallz).



> I'm so bad at titles idk man

“So what seems to be the problem tonight?”,  
Annabeth began speaking before the door had even closed behind her. It was just past two AM and the shift had been suspiciously quiet. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate slow nights, but rather that she knew in a city of this size, a quiet Friday night in the city’s central hospital was just too good to be true. 

She heaved out a quiet sigh at the sight before her. There sat her two most frequent patients. Her two most flirtatious, attractive patients. Together. 

“Miss McLean, I thought you promised to keep yourself out of the emergency room. At least for a week.” Annabeth tried to stop the sarcastic edge that had nearly cost her her first fellowship. 

“What can I say, doc?”, she replied, cocky (but goddamn adorable) smile graced her perfect face, “I just really love this flickery fluorescent lighting. It just does wonders for my complexion.”

She kicked her feet against the examination table, never one to sit completely still. She turned her piercing eyes to they guy, who was languidly lounging in one of the chairs against the wall. He arched one eyebrow, apparently unaffected by Piper’s gaze. Her eyes were really something but despite seeing her on a nearly weekly basis, Annabeth had yet to determine what their exact color was. 

The first time she’d come in nearly a year earlier, she’d thought that she might have heterochromia, as one eye seemed greenish blue and the other gold flecked brown but as soon as she’d shifted, grimacing as she moved her knee, they’d looked more grayish-hazel. 

“Everything all right there, Annie?”, Percy asked, jolting her out of her revery

He wore a twin lopsided grin that was just as charming if slightly more feral.

“Yes, of course. You’ll have to forgive me, it’s near the end of my shift. And please, Mr. Jackson. It’s Dr. Chase.”

While it was somewhat endearing, the harmless flirting from both of these two was bad enough when they were alone but together, it was something else entirely.

“Awwww, c’mon Chase. You don’t need to be so formal! We hang out practically every weekend!!” Piper added, with a gasp of mock indignation complete with a hand over her mouth in true southern belle fashion. 

“You mean to tell me….that...we’re not friends? Annie, you wound me.” Percy said

Annabeth pressed her lips together and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

“Miss McLean, clearly something brought you in here tonight and I doubt it was the comfort of the chairs, ideal as sticky, mauve vinyl may be. I doubt this is how you want to be spending your night.”

“You mean to say doubt that I would want to spend my Friday night in the presence of the most beautiful woman in New York? Clearly, you know very little about where my motivations lie, ‘beth.”

She planted her elbow on her thigh and after delivering her terrible line, rested her chin on her fist in a perfect imitation of the Thinker if the Thinker also happened to be wearing a shit eating grin.

“Damn Pipes, and here I thought you didn’t have game.” Percy said, and reached up to fist bump her.

This time Annabeth wasn’t able to stop herself from rolling her eyes in mock exasperation. Honestly, it was more than a little endearing but she really encourage them. Percy let out a quiet laugh, more gentle than she might expect from a guy as tough looking as her.  
She half smiled at the memory of several nights when he had come in alone and how soft he could let those sea green eyes go. How gentle his smile could be. How kind he had been when she was particularly swamped on a shift, waiting for hours while she attended to those more loud and pushy than him. 

What a sweetheart he actually was despite the bravado and tough exterior. She felt her lips creeping up at the corners and immediately covered her mouth with her hand under the guise of scratching her nose. But the nothing ever seemed to get past the two of them and she did her best to ignore the broadening of both of their grins.

“Hilarious. But please, Miss McLean, why are you in the emergency room, again, and this late to boot?”, Annabeth persisted

“Please, love, just call me Piper. ‘Miss McLean’ sounds like I’m about 97 and cracked my hip falling down the stairs.” Piper replied

“Help! I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!!”, said Percy trying to sound like an old woman but only succeeding in making his voice crack at least 3 times

“Perc, what is that place called again? Life Alert? Do they have a jingle? They really should. Everyone should have a jingle.” said Piper, looking over at Percy

“What about you, Chase? You got a theme song?” Percy asked

“No. Pip—” Annabeth began before Piper cut her off

“If you done gone an hurt yourself? Who you gonna call? An-nabeth!”, she half chanted, half sang and Annabeth was surprised by how enchanting her voice was even when she clearly wasn’t trying

“If it’s hurtin’ bad an you did somethin’ dumb? Who you gonna call? An-nabeth!”, Percy joined in

They joined together and nearly shouted, “I ain’t afraid of no Chase!” before devolving into raucous laughter

“As stunning as that performance was, Mis— Piper, I really would like to do my job and help you if you have ‘done gone and hurt yourself’. So what seems to be the problem?” 

Annabeth knew there was no question that she could dish it as well as she could take it but she had to be careful around these two. They were both so quick witted if she engaged either of them, much less both, in any kind of banter, they’d be here until sunrise. 

Piper finally relented and said, “I hurt my hand.”

“Yeah, she accidentally punched my rock hard abs.” 

Piper stuck her tongue out at him and said, “The only thing ‘rock hard’ about you, Jackson, is that boulder you call a brain.”

Annabeth cut in, “As much fun as this little diss off has been, it won’t do you any good to lie to me. Your hand is fine.”

“You didn’t even ask which hand!”, she protested

“Don’t need to. You’ve been gesturing wildly with that one and you’ve been leaning on the other like the love child of the Cheshire  
Cat and the Thinker.” and now it was her turn to shoot the pair a self satisfied smile

“Well shit she’s got you pegged, Pipes. I tried to tell her. At least make it convincing. And she was for a while. She talked circles around the guy in triage.” Percy said, shaking his head slowly as a smile crept back onto his face like he was trying to reprimand a puppy but the thing was just too damn cute.

“Shut up Percy. Wait? The Thinker? Like the statue? Do you like art?” Piper said, flicking those eyes soul staring eyes back to Annabeth

“Yes. I like art.”  
“Iwaswonderingifmaybeyou’dwanttogotothemetwithus? Youdon’thavetobutIhadtoaskcause” Piper said, trailing off, smile faltering for the first time since Annabeth had entered the room. A heavy blush rose from her collar bones all the way to her face in a matter of seconds.

“What?” Annabeth asked, half in genuine lack of understanding, half in disbelief

“What she said is that she’d like to know if you’d like to go to the Met with us.”, he said in way of clarification

“Like...a date?”

“Yeah. Like a date.” Piper answered, seeming to regain some of her bravado

“I’d love to.”


End file.
